Soul's in the Lifestream
by The3Ryans
Summary: The Soul Eater gang went through a mirror to return to Death City when something goes wrong and they separate. Waking up in a new world they meet a group of heroes and help to find out who's corrupting the lifestream. But is it one of them? Many pairings!   ON HAITUS!


_**A/N: I know I should be concentrating on updating my stories that need finishing! But Damnit I couldn't get this out of my head. It's been in my mind for ages this meeting here and I think the ideas grown enough to be a story. So you guys have a read of the first chapter and tell me if I should continue Okay? Thanks :)**_

Chapter 1

Kid slowly opened his eyes. The dawn light beaming down onto his face. He groaned as he lifted up his hand to shield his eyes from the light. His memories of what happened were a blur. He remembered completing a mission with his friends, calling his father through a mirror, walking through the mirror with his friends then... nothing. Kid sat himself up and looked around. He was lying in the middle of a village. To his right was a... "water tank?" At the bottom of it was a plaque saying 'Nibelheim Well'. "This was a well?" He thought to himself taking in the surroundings. That was when he realised. "Nibelheim? What's Nibelheim? Where the hell am I?" Kid continued to look around. A few houses circled around him, no one was outside and his eyes caught onto the eerie looking mansion near a giant mountain. He looked down himself to see some dirt dust over his black suit. He patted his black jacket and his black trouser down and adjusted his white shirts collar and the grey funny looking skull tie into position. He then moved his short black hair with three horizontal stripes across the left side of his head out of the way and rubbed his golden coloured eyes.

"Maka? Liz Patty? Black*Star? Tsubaki? Soul?" Kid called out. No answer. Kid frowned and decided to head on over to the mansion. Whoever lived in there must be of some high authority over the village so he opened the gate and walked up the path. On closer inspection however the mansion looked very old and run down. He frowned, muttered how disgustingly asymmetrical it was and was about to turn and leave when alight inside caught his attention. Kid took this as a sign that someone was inside. Kid faced the door again and opened it. The inside was dark and the front hall was huge. Luckily for Kid being a shinigami he could see in the dark. He could tell by observing the staircase in front of him that the mansion after a good clean up inside would look completely symmetrical. Looked to his left and right, seeing two doors each side of the wall and two more doors on the top of the stairs on the left and right also. He made his way up the stairs and turned to the right, walking down the corridor. Once he entered the room where he saw a light it was empty, and the light was out. He walked into the room confused and looked around. He was so sure there was a light on in here. Kid then walked over to a desk that had many documents on. Kid couldn't help but to look at them. They spoke of things he didn't understand, Mako, the lifestream, Shinra inc, and Deepground. These things he had never heard of before. It was all new to him. First being in a village called Nibelheim, now these documents of information that he's never heard of. His mind went blank when he felt something press on the back of his head. At first he didn't know what it was until he heard a click of a guns hammer.

Kid sighed then with his shinigami quickness rolled his head around to the side of the guns barrel and sent his left foot kicking up to the gunman's face. He was surprised however when he foot connected against a golden claw like hand, blocking the kick. The claw like hand quickly gripped a hold of Kid's leg and swung him across the room. Kid flew towards the wall but did a quick roll and kicked off the wall. Kid spun himself around to right sending a kick to the gun pointed at him. The gun was kicked out of the attackers hand. Landing to the ground Kid sent a punch to the attackers gut who took steps back. Kid tried to get a good look at the attacker but he was too fast. He moved like a blood red blur towards Kid and was too slow to stop the golden claw swiping his face. Kid spat out blood on the first impact but was just as quickly backhanded by the claw hand again. Kid completely dazed by the metal claw's blows to the head he was kicked into the chest by a golden plated boot. He was sent flying towards a wall, that suddenly opened up like a secret door, causing Kid to fall down the flight of stairs that spiralled down to a secret cavern. When finally hitting the bottom, Kid tried to push himself up but fell unconscious.

Kid's eyes began to open, his head was killing him but he felt comfortable for someone that fell down stairs to a cold hard floor. He looked around to see that he was lying on a bed. Kid groaned and held his head with one hand. The sound of a guns hammer being clicked back reached his ears again. Kid looked up to see at the foot of his bed stood a tall man. He looked like he was in his late twenties with blood red eyes. He had long messy black hair that stuck out in places but was held up from his eyes by a red headband. He had a long red cloak that went down his back to the floor that had a big collar done up that almost covered his mouth. Under the cloak he wore a black top that looked like it was buckled together, like a straight jacket. The last thing Kid laid his eyes on was the three barrel gun pointed to his face.

"Your a little too young for SOLDIER. You hold no traces of the Tsviets. Possibly your an escaped Shinra experiment. Your quick, agile and senses something odd about you. So tell me, who are you and what were you looking for?" the gunman asked in a deep gruff voice. Kid frowned but kept his golden eyes on his red eyes.

"My name is Death the Kid, I am a shinigami and son of Lord Death the Grim Reaper. I woke up in this village when a transportation seemed to have backfired. I meerly came here to look for help," Kid introduced and explained himself.

"A what?" the gunman frowned, seemingly not believing him. Kid looked confused.

"A shinigami...a grim reaper?" Kid said, hoping he'd make him understand.

"I don't know what your talking about. Who sent you?" the gunman interrogated. Kid sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"No one sent me here. I don't even know where here is. Your fountain said 'Nibelheim' I've never even heard of such a place," Kid tried to explain.

"Yet you seemed interested in other peoples documents. What do you know?" the gunman continued.

"I don't even know what it's talking about. What the hell is Mako and...lifestream what the hell is a lifestream?" Kid exclaimed, getting annoyed by the interrogating and this places strange ways.

"You call yourself a grim reaper and you don't know what the lifestream is? Now I know your lying," he said getting annoyed himself. The gunman walked around the bed to Kid's side and pulled him up by the collar.

"Hey! Your making me asymmetrical!" Kid protested. The gunman glared into Kid's eyes.

"This is your last chance to come clean before I decide you know something you shouldn't," the gunman threatened as he pressed the barrels of the gun against Kid's head.

"No! Really! I don't know anything! I don't know where I am or what's going on!" Kid pleaded with him, but the gunman didn't seem to have any of it. Suddenly there was a loud female scream echoing in the distance. Kid immediately knew who it was.

"Liz! That's my partner Liz!" Kid pleaded looking to the window. The gunman frowned, keeping his eyes on Kid as he took a few steps back and opened the window. Kid sat up looking out the window, even the gunman looked out the window. The sounds of Liz's screams of fear echoed through the village.

"The source of her screams are coming from Mount Nibel," he said grimly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kid questioned. The gunman just looked grimly to him. Kid the quickly got out of bed, the gunman quickly pointing the gun at him.

"Where do you think your going?" he commanded.

"I've got to help them their my partners!" Kid said.

"Your defenceless. Your quick kicks and punches aren't going to save you from the monsters in that mountain," the gunman informed.

"Please...help me then...please," Kid pleaded. The gunman kept his red eyes glaring into Kid's golden ones, as if he was looking for any reason not to trust him. The gunman then sighed and lowered his gun. He then walked over to a small box and took out a dark green glowing orb and attached it to his gun.

"Let's go then," he said as he walked out the room past Kid. Kid quickly followed behind him.

"What's your name?" Kid asked.

"Vincent...Vincent Valentine," the gunman answered.

88888888

"AAAHHH! This is too scary Patty! Where are we anyway!" Liz screamed in her gun form as Patty continued to run away from three flying bird like monsters. Patty turned a corner to hide from them. Lucking the monsters flew on ahead by them.

"Whew that was a close one...," Liz said transforming back into her human form.

"No worries Big sister! Kid will find us!" Patty giggled. Both the Thompson sisters wore almost matching cloths. Both of them had blue and silver cowboy hats on their heads. Their tops were red woolly looking tank tops that left their stomachs revealed and short silver ties above them. Both walked in their black heeled boots where ever they went. The only difference in their clothing was that Patty had denim puffy shorts instead of Liz's jeans. Liz's was the taller sister compared to Patty and had long dirty blonde hair, where as Patty had short blonde hair that hung above her shoulders.

"He better find us...we were meant to return home to death city when we walked through that portal...where are we?" Liz said looking around, wishing she was with the others. Suddenly the bird monsters came back around the corner, causing Liz and Patty to run again. He kept turning corners until they reached a dead end. The monsters were shooting down towards them. Liz grabbed a hold of Patty and screamed in fright when suddenly three gunshots echoed the place, the monsters were shot into rocks. Before Liz and Patty could comprehend what happened Vincent landed squatting on the ground with front of them. He slowly rose up and looked over his shoulders.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Y...yeah," Liz managed to say.

"AWESOME!" Patty thumbed up Vincent. He quickly turned his attention to the monster as they flew in the air again. Vincent charged for the nearest one, slashing his claw at it, bringing it to the ground while shooting the second one. The last shot hit it's head and it turned red, fading from existence. Kid jumped down near the sister.

"Liz, Patty, are you all right?" Kid asked quickly.

"Kid! Where are we?" Liz quickly asked.

"I don't know...I'm trying to convince Vincent Valentine that we're not from here," Kid explained.

"Valentine?" Liz questioned turning to him. Vincent stood there as the third monster charged at him. It was then that Vincent jumped into the air in a forward flip, jumping over the charging monster and shooting down on it. It's fate was the same as the second, changed red and faded from existence. Vincent straightened up, unaware the first monster charging for him. However four shots echoed the mountain. Vincent turned around quickly to see the monster fade away with Kid holding holding two pistols upside down.

"Where are the girls?" Vincent asked looking around.

"We're right here hehehehe!" Patty cheered through her gun her reflection appearing.

"W-What?" Vincent was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, we're the guns. We're weapons and we don't belong in this world," Liz said through her gun as her reflection appeared.

"This...is not of our world," Vincent tried to get his head around it.

"It's what I've been trying to tell you... we're not from this world. We don't know where we are," Kid explained toss Liz and Patty forward. In a purple light the guns transformed into their human selves.

"We just want to get back home," Kid said to him. Vincent's eyes softened and he nodded to them.

"All right," he said as he took out a mobile phone and called someone.

"Cloud, it's me. I've run into some people that aren't from this world and...yeah they can change into weapons how do you...," Vincent listened in for a moment longer before raising his head. "How many are there of you?"

"There should be four more people. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star," Kid answered. Vincent when back to the phone.

"Yeah that's all of them...all right we'll be there," Vincent said while hanging up. "A blue haired boy with a tall woman are in a city called Wutai and a girl and a white haired...'demon' as Tifa put it are at the Seventh Haven Inn at Edge," Vincent explained.

"That's Black*Star and Tsubaki in Wutai and Maka and Soul at the Inn," Kid informed.

"Cid has gone to pick up your friends in Wutai in his ship. I'm to take you to the Seventh Haven where you'll all be reunited," Vincent explained.

"Thank you Mr Valentine," Liz said gratefully. Vincent raised his hand.

"Just Vincent, please," he corrected before turning away. "We best head back to Nibelheim so we can restock on some supplies. It's going to be a long walk trip."

Kid looked to his partners and with a nod they followed Vincent back into town, wanting to be reunited with their friends as quickly as possible.

_**A/N: So what you guys think? Scrap? Continue? Review to tell me!**_


End file.
